(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a packing with a tear aid and sealed edges, made from a film-like laminate material, a process for production of the packing, means for production of the packing and use of the packing.
(2) Background of the Invention
Sealed edge bags are known, for example, which are used for packing powdery or solid fillings. Typical fillings can come from the area of foodstuffs and luxuries such as powdered instant coffee or chocolate bars, dairy produce such as yoghurt and the like. The packing must protect the filling against mechanical, chemical and physical influences. Therefore, in many cases such packings are made from multilayer materials where individual material layers or a material layer combination can have a specific protective function. The packing material must for example be tear-resistant. This requires very extendible or stretchable materials of high structural strength. Opening packings made from such materials is difficult and cannot be achieved without the aid of scissors or a knife. To facilitate opening without a tool, therefore, tear aids are regularly fitted to the packing. A tear aid can for example be a notch on the outer edge of a sealing seam. The material of the packing equipped in this way can be torn open very easily, on further tearing through the bag wall the direction of tear can no longer be controlled and the resulting opening is often incomplete or leads to the centre through a side wall. The tear aid must be applied in the packing machine. This reduces the operating speed of the packing machine. In many cases attempts are made to eliminate the disadvantages by placing a tear strip between two material layers, and by pulling of the tear strip the packing material is split. The resulting opening is clearly defined but the production of this tear aid is complex and leads to inflexible production processes.